


Here Goes Another Ted Talk

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: The Ted Talks [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Welcome back. Keeping it real.
Series: The Ted Talks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537570
Kudos: 8





	Here Goes Another Ted Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an actual story.

*looks over notes*

*sighs and hopes none of this needs saying*

Bucky Barnes is the longest held POW in the (fictional) world and has suffered insane amounts of trauma.

And here he is, living his best life and trying to heal and be better.

Let him do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.


End file.
